A Taste of Her Own Medicine
by Autumn.Harvest.Doll
Summary: Eirin treats Reisen terribly, causing the crew of Eientei to be troubled...but Tewi has a little plan.


Taste of Her Own Medicine

"UDONGE!"

"coming!"

"PUNISHMENT."

"Eek!"

"UDONGE!"

"coming!"

"PUNISHMENT."

"Eek!"

"UDONGE!"

"coming!"

"PUNISHMENT."

"Eek!"

"You've messed up so much today Reisen. What will I do with you?"

"Ms. Eirin…don't you think this treatment is a bit harsh? I've only made little mistakes. I put a medicine bottle on the right shelf, but the wrong place and I got something so bad..." Reisen said, shuddering after the last word.

"Udonge?" Eirin questioned. "Are you complaining?"

"N-NO! Ms. Eirin, it was completely a suggestion!"

Eirin eyed her, suggesting another "session" with her, but decided it be best if she went back to work.

Now, mind you, Reisen wasn't the only one affected by Eirin. Tewi and Kaguya had their problems as well.

"EIRIIIIIIN!~ WHERE'S MY TEA?" Kaguya yelled down the hallway, receiving her echo at full force, but no Eirin. She sighed and sat down with Tewi, who was looking anxious, yet sad at the same time.

"Little rabbit, are you okay?" Kaguya asked, Tewi finally lifting her head.

"NO. NOT AT ALL. I haven't pranked anyone all day! Reisen is getting beaten too much, so I can't do anything, because I won't have enough time in-between them! EYAAAAAAGH~"

Kaguya didn't seem surprised. Tewi was normally like this.

_BONG~ BONG~ BONG~ BONG~ BONG~ BONG~ BONG~ BONG~ BONG~  
_

9:00, The clinic was now closed. Reisen walked into the room where Kaguya and Tewi were, her clothes in near shreds, bleeding from several places.

Tewi turned to Kaguya.

"Something needs to be done. I have just the plan."

The next Morning, Eirin woke up just before 6:00.

"Time to start the day~" She said, thinking about what she'd do to Reisen if she messed up again.

She opened her closet, expecting to find her nurse outfits and her cap, but instead, there were gray skirts, black suits, white shirts, and red ties.

"Udonge." She said to herself, getting quite angry. She almost went out to punish her, but realized that going out in her night gown would be odd. She put on Reisen's clothes (including the tie) and marched out the door.

"UDONGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!~" Eirin yelled, stomping to the clinic, where she spotted none other than Reisen, Wearing her hat and dress, her hair tied in a braid, preparing the clinic with expertise.

"EIRIN." Reisen said firmly. Eirin was shocked. She would never be disrespected by Reisen like that, nor would Reisen ever be so…mean. "YOU ARE TO CALL ME MISS INABA. Or do you want punishment again?" Reisen yelled at her, holding up a leather whip.

"REISEN. STOP THIS FOOLIS-" *CRACK* Reisen had smacked her with the whip, causing her to fall to the floor. Taking advantage of this, Reisen dragged Eirin into the next room.

"Reisen? What are you-" *CRACK* "AHHHHHH~" *CRACK* "OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS, STOP!" *CRACK* "AHHHHHH~"

Moments later, Reisen dragged Eirin out of the room, throwing her onto a chair.

"Behave, or it'll happen again. Now I have to set up the clinic. Go take some tea to Princess Tewi."

"Don't you mean Princess Kaguya?" Eirin asked, looking up at Reisen.

"The girl that controls the rabbits? No." Reisen said, looking at her strangely. "Now shoo."

Eirin quickly picked up the tea and rushed down the hallway, hoping she wouldn't spill any. She turned to Tewi's room and knocked lightly. The door slid open to reveal Kaguya, wearing a pink dress and a carrot necklace, her hair wavy. "Hmm? What do YOU want?" Kaguya asked in a rude voice. Eirin just shut the door, and walked away, heading for Kaguya's old room.

She knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal Tewi, her hair straight, not wavy, and wearing Kaguya's dress.

"Yes?" Tewi asked, the royalty distinct in her voice.

"I-I brought you some tea, Princess Tewi." She said, bowing and holding the tea up to her.

"Thank you." Tewi said, and closed the door. Eirin went down the hallway again and checked in Reisen's room. It was filled with Eirin's belongings. The medicine, the books, the reading lamp, and most importantly, her bow and arrows. She sighed and was about to head back to the clinic, when she turned around to find Reisen.

"Eirin?~"

"Y-Yes, Ms. Inaba?"

"PUNISHMENT."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~"

The day went on like that, but getting worse. Every time she would look around for other changes, or speak to the princess and Tewi, Reisen was there, waiting.

At the end of the day, Eirin was ready to pass out. Tewi smiled sweetly and asked for more tea.

Eirin hit the floor.

As soon as she did, Tewi giggled. Kaguya followed, and then they were rolling on the floor, unable to control themselves.

"I can't believe she ACTUALLY fell for that! How did she get beat up by you so easily, anyways?" Tewi asked.

"Fooled her with her own drug. It's supposed to help people relax, but when used in the daytime, it just shortens your stamina~"

"Reisen, this was wonderful," Kaguya commented "But I don't intend to stay in this dress forever. Nor do I approve of beating up Eirin every day."

"Don't worry. We'll clean up the cuts and bruises so well, she wouldn't know they were there. Then we slip her back in bed, and change everything back to normal." Reisen said cheerfully.

The next day, Eirin woke up, eyes wide, and flung herself to the closet, then pulled it open so fast it almost came off of it's track.

Inside was her hat and her nurse's outfit, along with her bow and arrows. She went to her bookshelf. The same books, reading lamp and desk as always.

"I-It was a dream?"

*knock knock*

"Ms. Eirin?" Reisen yelled from behind the door. "Are you okay? You're not up yet…"

"I-I'm fine, Undonge. Come in." Eirin said, slipping on the last of her clothes.

Reisen came into Eirin's room, and Eirin gave her a hug.

"M-Ms. Eirin…"

"Undonge…I'm sorry."

Reisen didn't need to know what it was for, and hugged her back.

From outside, Tewi and Kaguya could be heard, giggling to themselves.


End file.
